The present invention relates to a roll-bonded munitions motor case and, more particularly, to such a case that is constructed to structurally degrade when exposed to an abnormally high temperature below the autoignition temperature of the encased propellant.
The destructive capability of explosive munitions is intended to be directed against an aggressor. However, this same lethal and/or damaging potential can result in the loss of manpower and capability of our own forces in the event that the munition is mishandled, subject to fuel fire and/or cook-off conditions, or projectile and/or shock scenarios. Furthermore, the propagation of the damaging reaction from the initiating munition to adjacent material and munitions can greatly enhance the severity of damage.
Therefore, a need has been created for an economical, reliable and tailorable munitions case which provides the necessary structural integrity under normal conditions essential to its primary mission, while allowing structural degradation when the case reaches a predetermined, abnormal elevated temperature which is below the autoignition temperature of the encased propellant, thereby precluding dangerous propellant pressurization within the case. The roll-bonded munitions motor case and method of production of the present invention meet this need.